tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codaa5
Mad? Are you actually mad at me for the Total Drama Author elimination, or is it just part of roleplay? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. =( What are you confused about? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking that playa des authors might have some special use.... *eyes shift evilly* --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) What did he do? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. I hope you two can stay friends. If he actually insults you (i.e. mocks you in some way) let me know. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Which fan-fiction would that be? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I could help with some ideas if you want. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) OKay. What do you mean by drama stuffz? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *eyes shift evilly* Er.... me no speak english, dude. (LOL) My bad! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yes? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) (oops, missed a message you sent me) How about you post it on my talk page, then I'll put it in a word document and delete it from the talk page. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) OKay, it has been removed and copied. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Didn't see that coming! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hi this is Sorreltail18 speaking, I read about the pbj vid and admitting you were 10 also! Don't feel bad... I treat everyone the same and i told this to ezkielguy! (i think turtle told you this) but we just turned 12! Your still my friend LYLAB!!!--Turtle truffles 22:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) OK, sign yourself up as a judge and put a your sterotype like "the expert judge" or "the nice judge" or something like that. Also, if your a judge you must convince 12 people and 1 more judge to join! Ricky490 thnx for the pic!-Ezekielguy join Total Drama Matt!-Ezekielguy OK we will use the pic that you sent me.-Ezekielguy it's fine we'll just use the one you sent me. you won't get voted off.-Ezekielguy we have to wait until turtle and sorretail come in with there entrys. I might have to leave soon though, so if I'm not there don't panic.-Ezekielguy yo!-Ezekeilguy voting time at TDMatt!-Ezekielguy no it's not! go post it!-Ezekielguy good job!-Ezekielguy plz vote some one off at the camp!-Ezekielguy Thanks for offering, but I don't think I will. It seems a little to weird for me. But, if you needed like 1 more person for it, let me no. Anonymos 11:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) We need your vote in Total Drama Thing. It's been going kinda slow so I figured an elimination would be a good way to get it going again. Anonymos 17:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) what are you planning to write for that challenge at playa des authors? I wrote mine.-Ezekielguy hey check out my user-page on total drama island wiki!-Ezekielguy OKAY!!! ^^ (still working on TCO opening...) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 19:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Idea for TDI's next top model the thing with Beth is that now she's more popular and she quit boy scouts. so I want you (as Courtney) to act suspicious of Beth's actions and try to prevent them. what do u say? you can form like an alliance with some one else to like get rid of me people like that stuff.-Ezekielguy what I was trying to say was I feel it would be funny if Courtney, Heather and Lindsay teamed up to make Beth lose since she's pretty now. Beth's been saying how she feels so new and good and pretty and Heather and Lindsay become suspicious so I figure you can help with that.-Ezekielguy I------Ezekielguy OK how do I get gimp? and also how can I stop Beth from getting eliminated.-Ezekielguy I got gimp and it was really terrible. sorry but I'm used to regular paint.-Ezekielguy since I got voted off in ghost train can I like do commentary? I think that the voted off peoples should do commentary.-Ezzekielguy Hey, I got bored, so I drew this ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) LOL thanks! Ironically, it seems the easier it got to draw in my usual style, the harder it got for me to draw stick figures! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) You mean like, along the edges of the area you filled in there's another color? With that, just paint over them or something... and if you're talking about something else happening I'm not sure I'm following... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's because it's a JPG image. The JPG's always have random wayward pixels, so you can't fill stuff in completely. You have to use the paintbrush tool to cover everything, that, or fill in pixels with the bucket... one... by... one... by... one... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) That depends... if you save something that was already saved as a JPG as another type of image, it retains the JPG quality, just not for when you save it again later. However, if you save something that wasn't a JPG already as another type of file, it has a better quality. With me, I always save my stuff as a BMP first and while I'm working on it, then when I want to post it, save it as a JPG, so I have a good quality image for m'self and if I ever need to edit it, then I have a cruddy-quality JPG that I can post. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) For that, I would suggest using the ones like the one you used for that Stephen pic. They are PNG's, as far as I know, which are MUCH better quality than the JPG's (which those like the Trent pic you posted are). You can fill in almost all the areas and hardly need to paint on top of stuff. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) OK! To end this discussion, two ones we didnt use. JPEG and DBM! User:2-D aka Codaa5 23:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) HOLY RAVIOLI O.O The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) sure! I had no idea u were on!-Ezekielguy yo bro (my new saying now for grettings) zekie told me you won't respond to him for some story so acording to myself squirel you better answer him! now my work is done!--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 18:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Just letting you know the first challenge in Total Drama Athlete started incase you didn't know. Turnertang 18:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Codaa5 do you want to join Total Mystery Island Turnertang 21:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) If you would sign up for Total Mystery Island we could start it. Turnertang 21:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, you should check out my new wiki. You can find it at: 6teenroleplay.wikia.com --Tdifan1234 22:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Codaa5, Zekie isn't responding, so I'm wondering- you think anyone would mind if I joined The Alteregos as a publicist or designer or something? I can draws CD covers! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) YEI! ^^ And of course we're buddies! *gives friendship raviolis* ...that reminds me... I still have to write your opening... *headkeyboard* I'll get to it right away... right away!!!! *headkeyboard* It's mostly that I just feel kinda weird editing someone else's story... *laughs awkwardly* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Well, when I attempted (and failed) to start chapter four, I started it with the girls mourning Justin's disappearance. Maybe you could use that. XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Favor I need to ask you something. Can you cover my characters when I'm not here? I'll usually not be here on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and saturdays. If you could take those, I'd owe you a big one. Tell me if you can. If you can't, its ok.--Tdifan1234 00:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks soooo much! I could be here on a couple of Tuesdays, thursdays,and saturdays, all depends on my schedule. I might be here this thursday, though.--Tdifan1234 00:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I need you to vote in Total Mystery Island Turnertang 00:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I need a favor, can you vote with me in Total Mystery Island? If you don't I will proabably be eliminated. Anonymos 11:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Turnertang and I made a new camp. Please join it. It's called Total Drama Surprise. Anonymos 00:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Please join Total Drama Random Thnx Tdi I'm new here and I just made a camp and I want you to join it Its called Total Drama Fred Fred246 00:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! You're probably sick of getting all these camp advertisements, but I'm desperately wanting 3 people to join my camp! It's named after me. Yeah,yeah. 00:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Challenge time in Total Drama Actor! Anonymos 00:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just a reminder about the challenge in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 22:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just a reminder about the challenge in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 22:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The next dat has started in Total Mystery Island. Turnertang 12:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Don't forget about the challenge in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 12:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Could you vote in Total Drama Athlete. Turnertang 17:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Could you vote someone off in Total Mystery Island. Turnertang 21:55, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Please join Total Drama Random I'm Tdi hey Time to judge for Cooking with Matt and Sorrel! --Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 16:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Do you want to sign up for TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 17:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You have to turn in your entry for Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 23:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Can you join TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You can sign up for 2 more characters in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) it's the sweetest susasion over my mind...(you continue the song! ur the only person ican find wo still likes the gorillaz.)-Ezekielguy The due date for the challenge in Total Drama Actor is on the 31! Please get your entries in! Anonymos 23:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your vote is needed in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 21:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I need your entry in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) WORM Codaa, Conficker C was a computer WORM, not a virus. There's a difference. Just to be clear. And do you have Windows, if not, nothin' ta fear!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Challenge in Total Drama Random Please do it. Tdi Well, no, look it up on Wikipedia... it only affects Windows, Conficker C does.And it isn't JUST on April 1st, ya know, that was just its LAUNCH. It's still around.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 15:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC)